Sex Ed
by bakanoapit
Summary: Pada dasarnya, cewek dan cowok itu sama. Yang membedakan cuma jumlah lubang dan ukuran dada. Oh, dan jumlah kaki. Featuring Kakashi-sensei. NaruSasu. Mature contents. Naruto tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan ke sensei-nya itu.  Edited vers


**Naruto**

**Title:** Sex Ed  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2k+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Dunia Naruto dan Konoha-nya semua milik Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary:** pada dasarnya, cewek dan cowok itu sama. Yang membedakan cuma jumlah lubang dan ukuran dada. Oh, dan jumlah kaki. Featuring Kakashi-sensei. NaruSasu. Mature contents. Naruto tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan ke sensei-nya itu.

**a/n:** ehem. Saya gak mau komentar banyak dah. Yaoi implisit, pembicaraan dewasa, dan kalimat dengan banyak perumpamaan. Kalau sodara baca cerita ini dan gak paham maksudnya apa, berbahagialah… anda masih polos, berarti. Serius, lho. Wkwkwkwk. You've been warned, ok? x9

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Ed<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pada dasarnya, cewek dan cowok itu sama," Kakashi membuka percakapan dengan kalimat pernyataan. Buku <em>Icha-Icha Paradise<em> miliknya sudah sedari tadi dia tutup. Pandangan pria berambut perak itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Naruto, "Yang membedakan cuma jumlah lubang dan ukuran dada. Oh, dan jumlah kaki," dia menambahi.

Yang diajak bicara, cowok pirang penyuka ramen itu, duduk bersila di depan sensei-nya; mengerutkan kening, "Maksudnya, Kakashi-sensei?"

Mereka duduk di batang teratas pohon mangga di dekat kantor Hokage. Siang itu, selepas tim tujuh pulang dari melakukan misi selama tiga hari, Naruto buru-buru menarik Kakashi untuk menanyakan satu—uh, dan beberapa hal— dengan iming-iming _spoiler_ beberapa halaman akhir _Icha-Icha Paradise Plus_ yang dia ambil langsung dari meja kerja Jiraiya. Dan, dengan alasan urusan pribadi, Naruto berhasil membuat dirinya terpisah dari Sasuke dan Sakura—meskipun cowok Uchiha dan cewek pink itu cuma memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana pun juga, ini menyangkut kelanjutan hidupnya di masa datang. Ha. Dua kawan satu tim-nya itu tidak perlu tahu dulu.

"Yah, coba kau pikirkan sendiri," _jounin_ dengan wajah tertutup masker itu menunjuk satu cewek yang lewat di bawah mereka, "Lihat, cewek itu B. Cewek yang di sana itu B-plus. Yang di sana, _whew_, F. Bocah cewek itu A. Dan kalau kau lihat anak tomboi di sama itu," telunjuknya berhenti di sosok berambut hitam pendek, dengan baju aneh yang tidak menutup perut, "Oh? Sai, ternyata. Dia cowok. Kau lihat dadanya? A-minus."

"Humm," Naruto mengangguk-angguk; entah paham atau masih mecoba memahami. Mata birunya terarah ke dada datar Sai, merekam gambaran itu di otaknya, "A-minus, ya?"

"Yep."

"Oke. A-minus," Naruto mengulangnya.

Kakashi menggumam setuju, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan cewek atau cowok saat melihat seseorang. Kau hanya perlu memperhatikan ukuran dadanya. Perbedaan mendasar adalah bahwa mayoritas cewek diberi kelebihan lemak pada bagian depan dibanding mayoritas cowok," pria bermasker itu menggerakan tangan di depan dada seolah sedang membuat dua gundukan tak terlihat, "Begitulah. Kau paham, Naruto?"

"Yap!"

"Nah, kemudian masalah jumlah lubang," Kakashi berhenti berbicara sebentar di sini; berpikir. Keningnya bertaut, dan pria jenius itu terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri, "Bagaimana, ya, mengatakannya. Naruto, kau tahu lubang, err, kalau kau sedang... uh, _pup_, kan? Lubang di... _bawah_ sana?"

Cowok pirang itu mengangkat alis; menelengkan kepala sedikit; kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Lubang anus, maksud Sensei?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ah, ya, lubang _itu_," Kakashi bertepuk sekali, "Dan lubang cewek... kau pernah lihat cewek telanjang, kan, Naruto?"

Lagi, cowok bermata biru itu mengangguk. Berada di bawah bimbingan Kakashi, Ero-sensei, dan Jiraiya mau tidak mau membuat otaknya terkontaminasi. Kalau cuma mengintip ke tempat berendam cewek, sih, sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Naruto.

"Bagus. Jadi kau tahu kalau bagian... depan cewek dan cowok berbeda, kan?"

"Berbeda lah. Aku tahu."

Kakashi bertepuk—lagi, "Nah, itu dia! Tempat di mana cowok punya sesuatu yang, err, _menonjol_ itu, cewek punya satu lubang lain di sana. Perbedaan lain dari cewek dan cowok adalah bahwa cewek punya dua lubang, sedangkan cowok cuma punya satu. Itu terserah kau, sih, mau yang lebih sedikit atau lebih banyak. Bisa dua-duanya juga, yang penting masih ada lubang."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengangguk kecil. Yang mana saja tidak masalah, sih, buatnya. Toh—seperti kata Kakashi-sensei—masih ada lubang.

"Kalau kau ambil dua lubang, kau bisa memilih mau yang sempit atau yang, uh, sedikit lebih longgar," ninja pengkopi itu membuat bentukan lingkaran dari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya, kemudian menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya keluar-masuk lingkaran buatan itu, "Kalau kau pilih satu lubang, kau cuma dapat yang sempit. Tapi, err, buat beberapa orang, disitulah nikmatnya. Lubang sempit di satu lubang itu jauh lebih sempit dari lubang sempit di dua lubang. Jadi sensasi gesekannya, Naruto, lebih—_lebih_ terasa."

Oh. Begitu. Tidak salah berarti. Cowok penyuka ramen itu membulati pilihan dalam otaknya: satu lubang.

"Lalu perbedaan terakhir antara cowok dan cewek adalah jumlah kaki," Kakashi berdecak kecil di sini, menunjuk—err, gumpalan daging di sela selangkangannya; kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan menunjuk milik Naruto, "Kau pasti paham. Kita, cowok, punya satu kaki tambahan. Cewek tidak."

Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, cowok pirang itu melempar cengiran.

"Aku agak... uh, malas memberitahumu detil-detil kalau sudah masuk urusan ranjang," Kakashi melempar buku kecil bergambar siluet cewek di tangannya ke Naruto, yang langsung ditangkap dengan satu tangan, "Baca itu saja, oke? Dan kalau kau masih ingin lebih tahu, aku ada _Icha-Icha Paradise_ lain di lemari buku."

Naruto melempar balik buku sensei-nya itu, terkekeh kecil, "Yah. Kalau buku ini, sih, aku sudah baca habis, Sensei. Lagipula aku bukan penasaran dengan sex cowok dan cewek."

"Huh? Bukan?"

Cowok pecinta ramen itu menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Lah. Lalu kau memanggilku ke sini untuk apa? Kau bilang kau ingin tahu perbedaan cowok dan cewek dan cara mereka berhubungan intim."

"Cara mereka berhubungan intim, ya," Naruto mengangguk; Kakashi mengernyit, "Tapi mereka yang kumaksud itu bukan cowok dan cewek, Sensei. Aku ingin tahu cowok dengan cowok."

Mata kanan Kakashi yang tidak tersembunyi melebar, "Cowok dengan cowok?"

"Iyap. Sex cowok dan cowok. Aku ingin Sensei menjelaskannya."

Kalau Kakashi tidak menyalurkan cakra ke pantatnya, pria berambut perak itu pasti sudah jatuh dari pohon mangga sejak kalimat pertanyaan aneh pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto selepas misi tadi. Sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu terjadi kah? _Jounin_ jenius itu menelan ludah, "Ah, naa. Cowok dan... _cowok_, eh?"

Naruto melempar cengiran khasnya, "Yep! Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan ke Kakashi-sensei."

"Oke. Cowok dengan cowok," Kakashi memberinya tatapan menyelidik, "Sejak kapan, Naruto? Kupikir kau suka pada Sakura-chan, eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau lebih tertarik ke batangan."

"Bhuu. Aku cuma penasaran, kok. Tenang saja, tokoh utama mimpi basahku selama ini masih cewek."

"Oh, begitu kah?" Kakashi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yup. Begitu."

"Hm?"

"Aku serius!"

"Serius, ya?"

Helaan napas panjang. Naruto melempar tangannya ke atas; mengacak rambut, "Oke, oke. Kau menang, Sensei! Uhhh, aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini bereaksi saat melihat Sasuke-teme telanjang," dia berkata cepat, "Puas?"

Yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kakashi hanya lima kata: Bereaksi saat melihat Sasuke telanjang.

Sasuke telanjang.

_Bereaksi_.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Kakashi benar-benar terlompat dari tempatnya duduk kali ini. Tubuhnya sempat oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak menariknya kembali. Sebelah mata hitamnya melebar, "Sasuke, Naruto? Sasuke yang _itu_?"

Naruto mendengus, "Sensei kenal Sasuke yang lain?"

Oh, _Kamisama_, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Sensei memaksaku sekamar dengannya saat kita bermalam di penginapan dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kaos Sasuke terangkat sampai bagian dada, lalu aku mencoba membenahinya, lalu tidak sengaja menyentuh _nipple_ Sasuke... serius! Aku tidak sengaja! Lalu teme itu mendesah, dan... dan... AAAARGH! Dan aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman! Rasanya sudah di ujung, tapi... tapi tidak mungkin kan aku melakukannya!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"MELAKUKANNYA! ONANI DI SEBELAH SAS—_umph_!" teriakan frustasi Naruto mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ruang hokage kalau Kakashi tidak buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

Kakashi mendesis pelan, "Oke. Aku paham. Tidak perlu berteriak."

Cowok pirang itu mengangguk terpatah. Dia mengambil napas; membuangnya; mengambil lagi; membuangnya lagi; beberapa kali sampai dirasa sudah cukup membuat emosinya stabil. Naruto kemudian membawa mata birunya ke Kakashi. Saat bertanya, suaranya terdengar ragu, "Apa itu berarti aku, uh... _gay_, sensei?"

"Err, tidak?"

"God. Aku melihat Sasuke dalam dan merasa ingin melompat ke arahnya. Sensei tahu, kan? Perasaan ingin memeluk, mencium, dan melakukan hal-hal mesum begitu."

Kakashi pelan-pelan mengangguk, "Itu hanya pada Sasuke?"

"Hanya pada teme itu."

"Tidak pernah berpikir tentang Sakura lagi? Atau Hinata? Atau Tsunade-sama?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Eh? Kenapa Tsunade-sama?"

"Um, karena ukuran dadanya?"

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto melengos, "Tidak Sakura-chan. Tidak Hinata-chan. Hanya Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi mengernyit kecil; memikirkan sesuatu, "Tidak pernah pada cowok lain juga? Sai, mungkin?"

"HOLY! Tidak! Aku dan Sai? Kau bercanda, Sensei!"

"Oke. Hanya Sasuke, aku mengerti. Dan tidak, Naruto, itu tidak berarti kau gay," Kakashi menelan ludah. Dalam hati berpikir mimpi apa dia kemarin sampai siang ini dia bisa berada dengan muridnya, membicarakan tentang muridnya yang lain, dan kemungkinan muridnya itu mempunyai hasrat seksual pada muridnya yang lain. Haaa.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana cowok dan cowok melakukannya?"

"Ah, ya, itu," kembali ke pertanyaan awal ternyata. Kakashi memutar otak. Kalau cara sex yang normal, dia bisa menjelaskan dari A-sampai-Z. Isi _Kamasutra_ sudah dia hapal di luar kepala. Tapi gay sex, huh? "Err, tidak jauh beda dengan yang normal." —_sepertinya_, dia menambahi dalam diam.

Naruto mengernyit, "Lalu harus masuk ke lubang apa? Lubang anus?"

"Uh, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Yah, memang cuma ada lubang itu, sih."

Kakashi menghela napas. Oke. Dia bisa melakukannya. Ini seperti pembicaraan burung dan lebah biasa—hanya saja, kali ini mungkin lebah dan... lebah.

"Anal sex, Naruto," _jounin_ perak itu memulai, "Penis dan lubang... _itu_. Kalau cowok dan cewek kan sudah jelas, yang punya tombak hanya yang cowok. Maksudku, tidak perlu ada pertanyaan tentang peran yang mana yang apa. Tapi kalau sesama cowok, mungkin kau harus memikirkannya. Err, mana yang ditombak dan mana yang menombak?"

Keringat dingin keluar. Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dua muridnya itu melakukan adegan ranjang.

"Sasuke yang penerima kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau pantatku dimasuki apapun."

Oke. Rol film di pikiran Kakashi sekarang memutar adegan Naruto sedang memasukkan _dildo_ ke lubang Sasuke. Hell. Pria _jounin_ itu buru-buru membuang gambaran nista barusan dari otaknya.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya ber—uh—_gantian_?" dia menawarkan solusi, "Err, karena masing-masing dari kalian mempunyai bagian tubuh yang sama."

"Mungkin bisa, tapi aku tidak mau," Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Sasuke lebih cocok untuk itu."

Kakashi cuma bisa menelan ludah, "Tapi kau tahu, jauh di dalam situ ada yang namanya kelenjar prostat. Kalau bagian itu dikenai rangsangan... uh, err, kenikmataan orgasme tingkat tinggi?"

"Begitukah?"

"Kata orang-orang, ya."

Mata biru Naruto menerawang, "Tapi lubang itu bukannya sangat kecil? Apa muat? Punyaku nyaris 19 inchi, lho. Diameter 4 inchi. Lubangnya paling hanya 1 atau 2 inchi kan?"

Kamisama!_ Kenapa jadi sedetil ini?_ Kakashi berteriak dalam hati. _Kenapa_!

"Otot di lubang itu elastis, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya membuka pelan-pelan sampai dirasa cukup."

"Oh? Sasuke akan merasa kesakitan?"

Malah langsung sebut nama! Sekarang Kakashi tidak bisa melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Naruto tanpa membayangan Sasuke yang sedang menungging telanjang dengan pantat tertuju ke arahnya, "Well, uh, mungkin sakit. Karena itu kubilang untuk melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan. Coba masukkan satu jari dulu. Kalau Sas—_uh_—ke sudah terbiasa dengan itu, coba masukkan dua jari. Kau butuh kesabaran."

Naruto mengamati jari-jarinya, "Oh, begitu."

"Jangan lupa pakai _lubricant_. Gel. Lube. Pelumas. Apalah itu namanya, semacam vaselin,"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Memperlicin. Membantu memasukkan barangmu ke lubang. Mengurangi rasa sakit juga," Kakashi mengatakannya cepat, "Dan kondom. Tapi karena kalian sama-sama cowok dan tidak mungkin bisa hamil, kurasa itu tidak penting. Cukup pastikan tidak ada di antara kalian yang menderita HIV atau AIDS."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Hmm."

"Kau bisa meminum, err, semen miliknya,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau dia, uh, ejakulasi saat kau sedang meng... ulumnya, kau bisa meminumnya. Tidak berbahaya."

"Mengulum? Punya Sasuke?" Naruto mengerutkan kening saat Kakashi hanya mengangguk, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena itu yang terjadi kalau dua cowok saling berhubungan?"

"Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?"

Bayangan Naruto dan Sasuke di ranjang dengan penis Sasuke berada di mulut Naruto; dan Kakashi harus menutup pikirannya rapat-rapat dengan tirai hitam.

"Kalau kau mau Sas—_uh_, Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan, kau mungkin harus melakukannya. Tapi sex berarti dua orang saling memberi, jadi kalian sama-sama akan melakukannya. Kurasa," Kakashi menambahi cepat.

Kamisama. Kamisama. _Kamisama_. Hentikan pembicaraan ini secepatnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Kemudian hening sejenak. Naruto masih mengamati tangannya—jari-jarinya—dengan tatapan menerawang yang aneh. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Semua yang diketahuinya tentang sex-cowok-cowok sudah dia katakan, sepertinya.

"Kau... tidak akan melakukannya setelah ini, kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan semua yang barusan kukatakan."

"Oh, sex dengan Sasuke?"

Kakashi berjengit. Mudah sekali Naruto mengatakannya, "Err, ya?"

"Gahahaha!" tawa Naruto membuat Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penjelasannya. Cowok pirang itu tidak berhenti tertawa sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, membiarkan sensei-nya menatap dengan tanda tanya besar, "Ne, Sensei, kau tahu... aku dan Sasuke sudah melakukannya sejak lama."

Mata Kakashi melebar. _Huh?_ "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan semua yang barusan sensei katakan," cowok pirang itu membuat cengiran kecil, mengulang ucapan Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Se...x dengan Sasuke?"

"Yep! Sekarang dia sedang menungguku di apartemen, mungkin dengan vibrator di pantatnya."

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Kakashi mengerjap, "Eh?"

_Jounin_ berambut perak itu mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! KAU DAN SASUKE? SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA? MELAKUKAN—_NYA_?"

Naruto kembali tertawa, bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Cowok pirang itu melempar senyuman lebar, sebelum melompat ke dahan pohon sebelahnya dan berkata lantang, "Sudah sejak lama, Kakashi-sensei!"

Buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ di tangan Kakashi terlempar, mendarat mulus di bagian belakang kepala Naruto saat cowok pirang itu berusaha melompat kabur.

"LALU KENAPA KAU HARUS MENANYAKAN SEMUA HAL ITU PADAKU, HUH?"

Tawa Naruto makin keras, "Aku cuma ingin tahu reaksi Sensei, kok!"

Masih di atas pohon mangga; masih dengan nadi yang berdenyut-denyut keras; masih dengan tangan terkepal; Kakashi memandang muridnya itu melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lain; suara tawanya masih terdengar samar. Berdecak, _jounin_ jenius itu menggelengkan kepala.

Sialan.

Dia masuk perangkapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! authorketawadaribalikmeja/

Maaf kalo geje, deh. Selama ini saya selalu punya anggapan bahwa diam-diam, Naruto itu jauh lebih mesum dibanding Kakashi. Secara, Kakashi kan cuma suka baca _Icha-Icha Paradise_, sementara Naruto berguru langsung ke pengarangnya. Wkwkwkwk.

RnR, oke? Ditunggu!


End file.
